


Puppy Love

by ibreathedisaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathedisaster/pseuds/ibreathedisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas, he fell off the couch!” Dean exclaimed, holding the puppy close to his chest as he coddled him. “We have to go to the vet now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

“Cas, he _fell off the couch_!” Dean exclaimed, holding the puppy close to his chest as he coddled him. “We have to go to the vet _now_.”

The look on Castiel's face was incredulous as he looked at his boyfriend. “Dean, he's not even limping! He yelped, but he's okay now. I think that you're overreacting,” he countered, huffing out a laugh at the absurdity of it all.  


Their new little french bulldog had been sitting on the couch when he had taken a tumble, and for some reason, Dean had decided to panic, a move that was very uncharacteristic of him. As far as Castiel could tell, the puppy was absolutely fine.

Dean's eyes were so wide that it was comical. “Hey, I heard that dogs are really good at hidin' their pain! What if he's got internal bleeding or some shit?”  


Castiel’s eyes rolled, and he reached over the rub the puppy’s head. “I think we should compromise. We will take him to our _regular_ vet in the morning just to get him checked out. You’ll probably make it seem worse than it actually is, and then they’ll give him some pain medication to make _you_ feel better. It’s after hours, and I’m not going all the way to the emergency clinic for this.”

“…Yeah, okay, fine,” Dean said begrudgingly, kissing the french bulldog on the top of the head.  


“I’ll call first thing in the morning. I promise,” Castiel added, leaning forward to press his lips against Dean’s softly. “She's okay. Don’t worry so much.”  


Dean smiled, meeting Castiel’s eyes. “Okay, okay. I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and ridiculous, I'm so sorry. XD
> 
> Destiel 365 Day Challenge: Day 5/365


End file.
